Taboo
by OriginalSin1132
Summary: Karin aches for the touch of her brother… This is the sequel to One Night. Not mandatory that you read it, but I suggest you do so. This’ll make more sense if you do. Lemon, incest, language, nothing too hardcore.


Title: Taboo

Pairing: IchigoxKarin

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Uhh… lemon, language, incest, nothing too hardcore.

Summary: Karin aches for the touch of her brother… This is the sequel to One Night. Not mandatory that you read it, but I suggest you do so. This'll make a LOT more sense if you do.

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, do you think Rukia would have lived past the first episode?

Author's Note – Ehrm… I'm my own beta. So sorry for any spelling errors, grammatical errors, etc. Terribly sorry (again) if this sucks, for the long wait, and for the shitty title. My muse deserted me, and only recently decided to show up again (Thanks to me coaxing her with vanilla cupcakes and yaoi) Anywho, on with the story!

17 year old Ichigo growled, and threw the tennis ball at the wall with enough force to make a dent in the blue painted plaster.

"Dammit Yoruichi!" he growled at the empty room as he threw the ball again.

The woman who'd stolen his heart was gone, off somewhere with Urahara, and God only knew when she'd be back.

The vision that came to mind was the memory, the painful memory, of when Yoruichi left. It wasn't like it was permanent or anything, but judging by the gravity of the situation (Namely, the increasing power of the Arrancar) she'd be gone for quite some time. The scene he'd thought about so many times popped into his mind, and he let it play before his mind's eye once again.

---------------------------------

_"Why so soon? You're not even healed yet," Ichigo had protested._

_"Because, Ichigo. I'm needed in Soul Society. I warned you before we entered into this relationship that I'd have to leave a lot. This has been fun, but it's got to end sometime." Then she'd kissed him, a long, passionate kiss that he now thought of as the beginning and end of them. Because after she'd detached herself from his grip, she'd whispered those three words he'd been longing to hear._

_"I love you." _

Then she'd walked out the door, possibly out of his life, and disappeared into the pouring rain, on her way to Urahara's, then Soul Society. She hadn't looked back once.

---------------------------------

Ichigo threw the tennis ball again. This time it flew through the open closet door, and the boy heard a muffled yelp.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to kill me?!" yelled Kon angrily.

"Shut up. I don't want to deal with you right now," replied Ichigo, ignoring the stuffed animal's poisonous glare.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Kon, noting Ichigo's foul mood.

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Stop moping Ichigo, it's been at least a week now. Get over it. She'll be back. This is nothing to get emo about," consoled the stuffed lion.

Ichigo didn't answer, and instead turned away from Kon.

"Well, it's not like you have to be sex-deprived while she's gone. There's always Ka-"

"Shut UP!" Ichigo yelled, cutting Kon off.

"Ichigo? Something wrong?" Karin appeared at the open door; obviously she'd just come from the shower, as a thin white towel was the only thing shielding her body from her brother's eyes.

"No... no, nothing's wrong."

"Well, Dad and Yuzu are gone. Should we start dinner or something? I'm starved," stated Karin mildly.

Isshin and Yuzu had left to go to a two day medical conference in Kyoto, as Yuzu had decided to run the clinic after Isshin's inevitable retirement. Unfortunately for Ichigo and Karin, Isshin and Yuzu had left in a hurry, so Yuzu hadn't had the time to cook for them. She'd apologized profusely, but her brother and sister had just shrugged her off, told her to have a good time and not to worry about them.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked impatiently, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. By doing so, it made her full breasts jump slightly inside the confines of the thin cloth. Ichigo's keen eyes noticed this, and to his despair, made his pants get a bit tighter. His thoughts wandered to her lips, full, red, just waiting to be ravished. He wasn't aware that he'd begun daydreaming until Karin's worried voice entered his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?"

"Ehhh? Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I zoned out a bit," he muttered, desperately trying to think of something to calm himself.

"Our principal. Dad. That annoying guy at the supermarket."

There, the rocket in his pocket was gone… for now. All he knew at this current point in time was that he wasn't going to talk calmly to his sister while packing a raging hard on.

She walked into the room and sat down beside him, completely oblivious to her brother's inner turmoil.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Of course. I just said I was."

"No, I mean, you've seemed really out of it for the past few weeks. Is something bothering you?"

"Uh..."

"I noticed that Yoruichi is gone. Does that have something to do with it?" Her eyes held that affectionate, sisterly look he usually noticed Yuzu had whenever she was worried about him.

Ichigo sighed. "You know me too well, Karin."

Karin laid a comforting hand on her brother's back, and gave him a small smile. "She'll be back."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Karin, abruptly changing the subject.

"Anything you want is fine, really."

She grumbled something that sounded like, "Indecisive bastard," and left the room.

----------------------

Ichigo moaned.

"Stupid Kon! He's poisoning my fucking mind, the bastard," he cursed.

"Remember, there's always Karin," said inner mind Kon. Ichigo swore and threw his pillow at the wall, watching it as it hit with a dull thud and slid to the floor.

"What the fuck is with everyone? Geez, it's like they get off on condoning incest or something," he growled, hauling himself off the bed to pick up the pillow.

_"Hell, if you get good sex, who cares who it's with, Kingy? Come on, give-"_

"Ichigo! Can you help me with dinner?" called Karin; thankfully cutting off the rest of what Hichigo was going to say.

_"Destiny awaits,"_ laughed the hollow. Ichigo could almost see that self-satisfied smirk Hichigo always wore. He wanted to smack that fucking grin right off the bastard's face.

"Get out of my FUCKING HEAD!" he shouted at Hichigo.

"Shhh, now now. Calm yourself Kingy. No use in getting mad at the empty room."

Ichigo growled and went downstairs to help his sister.

----------------------------------

"Ichigo, do you know how to read this?" asked Karin. He stepped up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the recipe.

"Who the hell wrote this?" he muttered, staring at the almost unintelligible writing.

"I don't know. But I can't read any of this."

"Well, when in doubt, break out the ramen," grinned Ichigo, reaching into the cabinet above and removing two cups of instant noodles.

"Ambitious tonight, aren't we?" his sister teased.

When the ramen was done in the microwave, they ate dinner in the usual way, friendly banter being passed between them, idle chitchat and regular dinner conversation. Karin played the part of Yuzu that night and cleared the table, refusing to let him help with a small stack of dishes needing to be washed.

"I can't let you wash AND dry, Karin," said Ichigo, stealing a dish from her and proceeding to dry it.

"Everyone's a saint these days," muttered his sister in mock annoyance, passing him another plate. They worked in silence for a moment, until Ichigo spoke.

"Guess what's on tonight," said the strawberry blond.

"What's on tonight?"

"Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. The marathon," he stated.

"I thought that was next week," she answered, looking slightly confused.

"And you call yourself a fan."

"Shut up. When's it on?"

"It's on in..." he paused to look at the clock on the stove, "It's on in five minutes."

"We can still make it then."

Karin finished washing the last dish and went into the living room to turn on the TV. Ichigo finished drying and joined her just as it was starting.

-----------------------

Like both had predicted, the marathon was as funny as it always was.

"You know, I can't understand why people would want to participate in this show. I mean, look at this guy," commented Ichigo, as they watched a guy have his ankles tied to two people in horse costumes, each running the opposite way.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't dislocated one of his legs yet," replied Karin, yawning widely.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead," Ichigo retorted.

"I'm surprised this show is still on TV."

"Why? It's hilarious. People love it."

"Also inhumane."

"You like it too, so don't go preaching about human rights when you're just as guilty as anyone who likes this show."

"Then don't you go preaching to me about preaching to you about human rights." Karin smiled defiantly, and Ichigo gave in.

"Okay, okay. Truce. You win."

Karin leaned against his shoulder, shutting her eyes sleepily. A small grin crept onto her pretty features, unknown to the man sitting beside her.

At midnight, after the end credits had rolled and a late night rerun of a game show was coming on, Ichigo switched off the TV and nudged his sleeping sister gently.

"Karin?"

"Go 'way."

"Ka_rin_."

"It's not school yet dad, lemme sleep, dammit."

Ichigo leaned over, moving so his face was mere centimeters away from hers.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" Karin opened one bleary eye.

"Come on, it's bedtime."

"Okay," she mumbled. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to her room, with her walking docilely behind him. After dropping her off and making sure she wasn't somehow going to strangle herself with the sheets, he went back to his room, where his comfy bed awaited.

------------------------

When Ichigo got into bed; actually lay down with the lights off, his mind began to work feverishly, spinning him a fantasy not unlike his previous ones, only this one had a different star. Instead of the goddess he usually fantasized about and whacked off to, it was his sister. Then the question popped up in his mind's eye, that damn pesky question that had been buried at the back of his mind all day, and he couldn't ignore it, or force it down again.

_"What would it be like?"_ it said deviously, _"What would it be like to have your cock buried deep inside a body formed inside the same womb you were?" _

"It would be the same..." he mumbled to himself. "No different from Yoruichi."

_"Only the knowledge of committing a sin would make it quite different, don't you agree?"_ Hichigo asked suavely, knowing perfectly well how right it was.

"Go to hell," Ichigo spat.

_"Whatever you say, Kingy."_ The evil presence at the back of his mind vanished, and Ichigo was finally able to drift off to sleep shortly after.

-----------------------------

Their lips meshed together hotly, tongues dancing and writhing together to an unknown tune. When he broke the kiss, his partner was flushed red, her cheeks glowing, her cobalt orbs burning with a fiery passion so intense it seemed to scald his very soul. Then her hands were all over him, lips creating trails of fire along his overheated skin.

The worst part was that he was letting it happen, just allowing a girl, his own sister, in fact, to use his body as she wanted. He found it horrid, but he still wanted more. As much as he hated to admit it, the damn hollow was right. The knowledge of committing one of the most frowned upon taboos was considerably erotic, and only fueled the flame of arousal that was building steadily in his abdomen. Her fingers danced sluggishly south, caressing lightly as they made their slow descent. He gave a low moan, urging her to move faster, to cut to the chase. But she was such a tease. She instead began working her way back up, tracing the lines of toned muscle with her tongue. While she used her lips to distract him, he failed to notice her rogue hand until it grasped his swollen member through his boxers, and wrenched another moan of pleasure from him.

She then put her hand into his boxers and stroked his cock gently, smiling mischievously when he groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips, straining for more contact. After slipping his boxers off, she proceeded to lean down and lick the head of his arousal, being careful not to take it all into her mouth at once, so as to torture him more.

"Ahh..." he moaned.

A distant scream suddenly distracted the two, and Ichigo was broken from his trace, sitting up straight.

-------------------------------------

"Karin!" He awoke with a start, but whatever had caused her to scream wasn't there, as the house was quiet.

"Shit." He swore when he looked down at his crotch, which was wet and sticky with semen. He got up and methodically changed his boxers, then stripped his bed. He deposited the dirty sheets and things into the hamper, and was about to go back to sleep; planning to wash himself off when he got up, when a muffled screech reached his ears.

He ran to his sister's room, finding her flailing around and grabbing at an enemy seen only in her mind's eye.

"Karin! Wake up!" he said, pulling her still writhing body into his arms. She fought him for a few seconds more, until he grasped her hand, and hugged her tense body to him. It was an old trick that his mother had used when Karin had nightmares. It always calmed her down, giving her hope in whatever desolate landscape her dreams had deposited her into.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked him, voice sounding a bit husky from sleep. She sat back in his lap, legs straddling his waist as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You were having a nightmare," he answered, trying desperately to ignore the close proximity of her extremely enticing lower body to his.

"I was?" she asked, clearly not remembering any remnants of the dream. She sighed and crushed her body against him, closing her eyes tiredly.

"I think that I'm going to have to go take a shower," she muttered to herself, full lips forming a slight pout, "I'm all sweaty."

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked suddenly.

"But..."

Karin shot him a glare.

"Alright, do what you want," he relented, a hint of a smile ghosting across his features.

Illuminated in the soft moonlight streaming in through the window, Ichigo looked like an extremely oblivious sex god. His strawberry blond hair was tousled and messy from sleep, making it even more unruly than usual. His eyes were hooded and he was completely relaxed, creating the illusion of having just gotten an extremely satisfying blowjob. The toned chest and torso were considerable turn ons, and completely innocent expression he wore while packing such a hot body was decidedly adorable. She couldn't help but feel slight surprise at the fact that her brother didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Karin suddenly realized that she was staring, and left the room hurriedly, hoping that he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary.

--------------------------

Ichigo just sat on Karin's bed, not sure what to do with himself. He couldn't go to his room, as it would just stem more fantasies of her naked in his bathroom. But he couldn't really stay here either. He debated these options for a few moments and sighed, consenting to lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Ichigo?" Karin's voice invaded his thoughts, and he sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get my shampoo? Yours doesn't work on my hair type," she called.

"Alright."

Ichigo went to the downstairs bathroom and got the shampoo for her, all the while cursing the gods for giving Karin dry hair. When he reached the top of the stairs, Hichigo's evil presence popped into his head.

_"You should test Yoruichi's theory. You know it's the perfect setup,"_ said that stupid, relentless hollow in his brain.

"What if she's wrong?"

_"So you'll get a kick in the head. Since when is that new?"_

Ichigo growled, enduring more of Hichigo's wheedling while trying in vain to block it out.

"You know you want to try it."

"Shut up."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Stop being such a pussy. Have some balls."

"I already have two perfectly functional ones; want me to demonstrate?"

_"How about demonstrating on that delicious little vixen in the shower?"_

"That question was supposed to be rhetorical, numbnuts."

"Well, maybe my nuts wouldn't be so fucking numb if you'd give me some action once an a while!"

"You got a front row seat when I was with Yoruichi, stop complaining."

_"But I was sleeping,"_ it whined.

"We had sex almost every day, how long have you been sleeping?!"

"It gets boring in here, with only Zangetsu as company. And he just stands on that fucking pole all day. What else is there to do but sleep, fight, or jerk off?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Karin's voice reached Ichigo's ears.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." He continued down the hallway, suppressing Hichigo with all the mental strength he could muster.

He entered the bathroom, and Karin said, "Just put it in the corner. I'll get it."

Ichigo stared hard at the slim body hidden only by the thin shower curtain. Seeing her move, her curves silhouetted behind the cloth, her body so unmistakably feminine and inviting, made something snap inside him, self control suddenly flying out the window.

Hearing nothing but the quiet rustle of clothing, a slow, creeping unease filled Karin.

"Ichigo?" she asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Mmmhmm?" answered the unbelievably sexy voice behind her. She whirled around, and ocean blue met dark brown. Usually a soft, cinnamon colour, his eyes were darkened considerably by lust and desire. Karin unconsciously backed up a bit, pressing herself against the cool porcelain tiles.

"What...?"

"Just thought I'd give you your shampoo in person," he replied, putting the bottle nonchalantly on the shower ledge. She realized belatedly that he was completely naked, and she couldn't help but stare at him. He was pretty damn big... down there. She wondered offhandedly how that could ever fit inside any woman, let alone her.

"Like what you see?" He gave her a cocky grin that was completely out of character, at least for the brother that she knew.

She was taken aback and averted her eyes immediately, blushing tomato red. She was so distracted; she didn't even notice the black that was slowly creeping into the whites of Ichigo's eyes.

"Well… since I'm here…"

Before she could even register the comment his body was flush against her, and his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and demanding; gently coaxing hers open so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She mimicked him at first, but soon caught on. She bit his bottom lip, something she'd heard her friends talk about, and with the courage gained from his encouraging response, deepened their kiss, this time being the one to initiate a war between tongues. He broke away, trailing his lips down her neck with butterfly light touches, barely even touching her smooth skin. He brushed one of her hypersensitive nipples with his hand, enjoying her squeak of surprise. He pulled back, looked at her quizzically for a moment, and said, "You've never done any of this before?"

"No," she answered, lowering her eyes.

"Then why the hell are you willing to give away your firsts to me, of all people?"

"You're the only male I trust. I know you better than anyone… and I love you."

He took a step back, momentarily stunned.

"But does this really matter at all? Worry later, fuck me _now_."

Ichigo hesitated, as if weighing his options. He obviously decided to go with what his body wanted, said no more and instead kissed her, this time more gently. Her arms encircled his neck, and she smiled into his lips. He pushed her back against the wall, and for the first time Karin felt his fully erect cock between her thighs. It awoke that dormant ache that had been there for so long, turning it into a slowly burning fire in her abdomen.

His finger slipped into her, testing her readiness and she almost screamed, biting his shoulder while her walls contracted around him as she came. The small ache was now completely gone, replaced by a flaming need for something more, the need to be full, the need to be joined with him, to have him inside her.

"You realize, this is going to hurt," he said, looking her in the eye.

"Just do it!" she growled.

He slipped inside her, breaking her barrier and covering her lips with his as he did so.

She gave a cry of pain, audible even muffled by her brother's mouth. Her nails were clenched deep in his skin, as she tried to focus on something else. He covered her face and neck with kisses, distracting her from the pain of penetration.

After waiting a few minutes, he asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him farther inside her.

He moved, hissing in pleasure as her tight walls contracted around him deliciously.

Soon, he was slamming into her hard as she mewled her pleasure to the empty house.

"Harder… Ichigo… fuck me harder," she panted. His thrusts became harder, more violent as he penetrated deeper inside her.

By the time she noticed that his strokes had become jerky, and his breathing became shallow, she thought she must have come at least four times.

"Ngg… fuck… I'm gonna…"

After one last stroke, he came, white light bursting into his vision as he roared her name.

"So this… this is what your first time is supposed to be," she murmured softly. He apparently didn't hear her, and pulled out of her and turned off the water, lifting her into his arms and holding her naked body close to him.

"What's the verdict?" he asked her after he laid her on his bed and sat down beside her.

She opened her piercing cobalt eyes and smiled serenely.

"Amazing."

He gave her a small smile.

"Tonight… can I sleep with you? Just this once?" she asked timidly.

"Alright." He moved over and let her slip in beside him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close, pulling the sheets over their still wet, naked bodies.

When he was sure that she was asleep, he whispered three words in her ear.

"It's not love."

Then he too entered the vortex of sleep, arms still wrapped tightly around her.

End 

Bwahaha. A bittersweet ending to top off the first fanfic I've written in ages. There will be no third part; I'm ending it here. Well, hope you enjoyed it, R&R, the whole bit.


End file.
